


All Of It

by yamilisa



Series: Lover of Legends [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, LoZ - Freeform, Zelda - Freeform, breathofthewild, legendofzelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamilisa/pseuds/yamilisa
Summary: The ending of Zelda and Link’s battle against Ganon. With a little off-screen conversation.
Series: Lover of Legends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	All Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is the second of my ‘insert fics’, as I like to call them. It’s called this way, because you can ‘insert’ it in a greater fic, The love life of a Hero, which you can read here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/59108518  
> This story fits into chapter 9, right after the first section.

Link squinted when a shadow obscured the orange glow that warmed his eyelids.  
“Open you eyes...” a gentle voice said.  
“Hm…?”  
“Open your eyes,” it repeated, louder now.  
Sounded awfully familiar.   
“Wake up, Link.”  
Wait! He wasn’t in the Shrine of Resurrection, was he? It had not been a dream how he had just fought and defeated Calamity Ganon, right?  
Right?  
He jumped up in a seated position, looking around. No, it was warmer here. Sunnier. He was outside, and the princess was standing next to him. Living, breathing, and looking quite amused.  
“My princess...” What a cruel prank to play on him.  
With a gentle smile, Zelda kneeled next to him. “I want you to call me Zelda. No honorific.”  
“Zelda… Is he gone? Did we defeat him?”  
“Yes,” Zelda said. “We’ve done it.” She couldn’t deny the fluttering of her heart when his face broke into a broad smile, swallowing involuntarily when he cast his blue eyes upon her. She wondered if he realized the effect his dazzling blue eyes had on people. Women, mostly, but undoubtedly, men too. Quite uncanny how a boy of common lineage could rattle her nerves like that. To hide it, she quickly stood up and went to oversee the castle. Or what was left of it. “I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time… I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle.”  
Staying quiet, Link stood and joined her, but stayed a little way behind her.  
“I always thought – no, I always believed -” she continued, while the sky grew ever clearer, “that you would find a way to defeat Ganon.” She turned. “I never lost faith in you over these many years. Thank you, Link… The Hero of Hyrule.” Though her clothes and fair skin were battered from battle, she seemed to light up, simply from the joy of being free. And perhaps, being reunited with him. “May I ask… Do you really remember me?”  
They stood in silence for a moment. Link took a deep breath, and just as he was about to reply, he felt a dizziness sweeping through his head, causing him to fall to his knees. It had been a lot, for him too. He was looking forward to having some rest now.  
“Link!” she cried, running towards him, kneeling once again.  
“I’m okay,” Link reassured her with that same broad smile. But when their eyes connected, Zelda saw his sunny face darkening again. “What is it?” Raising his hand, although he wasn’t entirely sure it was permitted, Link carefully stroke his finger along Zelda’s face. Not only to ascertain that she was really there. But he also could not help but notice that her eyes seemed to be a bit tear stained. “Are those happy tears?” For just a split second, he could see a hint of anguish on her face.  
“Some of them are, yes.”  
“And some… not?”  
“Just… seeing you stumble just now...” Her bottom lip quivered, and she snivelled. “It brought back that sight from 100 years ago. That awful, awful sight. When you were so fatally wounded.” Yup, there they were, the tears. “I thought you were done for. You have no idea how worried I’ve been. And you also have no idea how...” She couldn’t hold it any longer, she had to hug him. “...how truly relieved I am to see you now. To touch you. For all this time while you were in the Shrine of Resurrection, I was wondering if, and in what state you would wake up.” As if suddenly realizing that she was hanging around Link’s neck, and how unfit that was for a princess, she regained her royal composure and let go of him again. “Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from.”  
“It’s okay,” Link said with a gentle smile. He waited for a bit while Zelda kept on staring at her shoes. “Zelda?” he said, when nothing more came.  
“Yes, uhm… I feel like I should be honest with you.”  
“Honest? About what?”  
“There is something else. You see, I...” She seemed to consider her words. “When I said that I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time… I do mean all the time.”  
Link’s eyes grew big when realization hit him. “You really mean… all the time?”  
“Yes. All the time.”  
Oh crap. All the time, then she’d also seen… All the things he’d done with Ivee. All the sex! How utterly embarrassing. “Oh. Then you know...”  
She raised her face. “Yes. I do.” It might’ve been anger, that which flashed through her eyes, although Link assumed it must’ve been anger towards fate, instead of him. Because in the end, what had he done wrong, other than to follow his heart. Even so, she looked like it was kind of a problem to her. Only now, the thought came to him that maybe she might’ve been in love with him. It’s not that he was so dimwitted. He’d just been occupied with other things. “I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me for it.”  
“I could never hate you.” Pine for him, for the rest of her life. “It is the path your life has taken. I must accept that. If I’d want to hate someone, it would have to be myself for my inability to defeat Ganon on my own.” And even so… With growing despair, she had seen it evolving, Link and Ivee’s relationship towards each other. Maybe at first, Ivee had been nothing more than a sexual distraction, something to take his mind off his stressful quest. But over time, their feelings had deepened. What they had, had become real. Even if she had been there… She wouldn’t have been able to stop it.  
If she had mustered the courage to tell him before their 100 year long slumber, when Ivee wasn’t around yet, then, maybe… But now it was as clear as the sunlight they were bathing in: she had missed her chance.  
She stood up and turned away from him with a suppressed sigh. When she heard him talking, she turned his way again. He was standing too now, reaching out a vial.  
“Here. Perhaps… you would like this?”  
“What is it?” she said, stepping closer, her eyes on the curious vial.  
“It’s Noble Pursuit. I thought that defeating Ganon might call for a celebration of some sorts.”  
Zelda took the bottle from him, studied it, and then downed it in one go. She felt like she had indeed deserved that, after what she had just achieved. After what they had just achieved. It would lift her mood again too. Maybe she should’ve saved a bit for Link.  
“Zelda, easy…!”  
“Wooh! That does feel good.” Right after, she fell flat on her bum, laughing. “Can we sit in the grass?”  
“You already are,” Link grinned.   
“Well, so I am,” she said, as if taken by surprise by this simple conclusion. “But together, I mean. I know you probably want to go tell Ivee the good news, but can we still stay here for a bit? Before I have to give you to her?”  
“I suppose we can.” He went sitting next to her and examined the vial when she handed it back to him. Indeed, not a drop left.   
“I’m sorry. I should’ve left you some.”  
“No worries. I have more at home. Besides, seeing as how you’ve just been spit out – expulsed from Ganon, I’m sure you could use it.”  
They sat there together, under the cleared up sky, letting it sink in how, at long last, Ganon was finally defeated. Now that Ganon was defeated, Zelda could go on worrying about other things. More personal, but even so, not less important.  
“Link, would you…?” She sighed and seemed to hesitate, but then continued anyway. “Would you mind if we talk for a bit? I want to tell you about how I feel. About you.”  
Link shook his head. He suspected that it must’ve been because of the alcohol that she was speaking so frankly now. With any luck, she wouldn’t even remember this conversation. “Of course not.”  
“You know, Link, you are more to me than just an Appointed Knight. So much more.” With another sigh, she slumped heavily against him with a slight sense of drama. Confined as she may have been, she had still been able to fantasize about him, to yearn for him with all her heart. From what she had seen from when he was making love to Ivee, he must be phenomenal in bed. Ivee always seemed to be having the time of her life anyway. Even though she should’ve looked away during those private moments with his wife, to her great shame, she had to admit that she had watched them with perverted fascination, feeding her wretched jealousy time and time again. And now that she was free and had him here next to her, in the flesh, she wanted nothing more than for him to tear of her clothes and take her violently, right there on the grass. She too wanted to scream out with joy while he was pounding into her. She too wanted to tangle her fingers in his hair while he grunted her name into her ear. She too wanted to come several times in a row.  
She dug her nails into the grass while he was sitting next to her, close enough for her to smell him, yet at the same time so unreachable. “I wonder what it would be like,” she sighed quietly.  
Link frowned. “What?”  
With a little gasp, her head veered up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” She quickly peeled herself away from him and averted her eyes. Juice had started trickling out of her, and she suspected that her cheeks had turned quite red too. She hoped dearly that her stiffened nipples wouldn’t show through her clothes. “Link. I just want the same that you and Ivee have. You think I will ever have it?”  
“I cannot answer that,” Link said truthfully. “But take my word for it… It feels so much better when you have it with someone who returns your feelings. I know it might seem pretty heartless to say this to you. But you deserve to be loved and respected that way.”  
“Is it because I’m not pretty enough?”  
“Absolutely not! You are...” Hmm… Which word to use so he wouldn’t sound all too lecherous? “Your beauty knows no equal.” He didn’t lie when he said that; Zelda was indeed very beautiful. Even after having only just emerged from Calamity Ganon. How dreadful it must’ve been. But for him, beauty wasn’t the most important thing he was looking for in a relationship.  
“Then why...”  
Although there were undoubtedly other things involved too, this eloquent speech was one of the reasons why he preferred Ivee’s company. She was a tomboy. With her, he could talk like a normal 17 year old peasant boy. With her, he could freely speak his mind without constantly having to fear that he might be too audacious. “It just happened to be so. We’ve grown towards each other. Ivee and I, we… we connect, there’s no other way to describe it.”  
“And we don’t?”  
“Not in the same way.”  
With yet another sigh, one of resignation this time, her eyes fell on his wedding ring. Well, it was too late now anyway, wasn’t it? “Right then, shall we go?” She staggered a bit when she stood up, and Link quickly supported her.  
“Zelda, please forgive my rudeness, but… may I suggest you chew on this before we go?”  
Zelda blinked and looked at the sprigs of green he presented her. “And what may that be?”  
“They’re refreshing herbs.”  
Zelda frowned, seemingly not quite understanding. Blimey, it sure was hard to focus when all she could think about was what it would feel like to have him on top of her. Inside of her. Oh… It was all she could do not to start fanning herself at that though.  
“Alcohol has the unpleasant tendency to give off a rather noticeable aroma. Surely, you do not wish to rouse the impression that you are drunk?”  
“I most certainly do not.” She took the herbs from him and smelled them. Indeed, they smelled very pleasant. “You’re so clever. How do you know this?”  
“Well, whenever I’m not on the field” - or in bed with Ivee - “I tend to read a bit.”  
“What would I do without you?”  
Honestly, I have no idea, he thought, but wisely did not say it aloud. He didn’t really mean it too. “Surely though, you must be quite literate too?”  
“I am,” she readily agreed. “Although I had not yet come across this bit of knowledge.”  
While she was chewing, they made their way towards the heavily damaged castle gate. They gazed at the sky together, unable to shake off this feeling that unseen eyes were watching them. Indeed, flashes of memories came to Zelda’s mind. About her father and the former Champions. They too had had a part in today’s victory. They should’ve been here too. How she missed them.  
“Okay, first things first then,” she said decidedly. “We’ll go tell Ivee the good news. But after that, we have work to do, lots of work.”   
With the most of respect, but Link had hoped that he would’ve at least got some time off after all this.  
“We’ll make our way to Zora’s domain. Divine Beast Vah Ruta… Looks like it stopped working. Let’s investigate the situation.”  
Link stood and listened to her talking, about restoring Hyrule to its former glory. And as they walked towards the horses, and she turned to laugh, he had to admit, it truly was one of the most brightest smiles he’d seen for a long time. A conclusion to their long battle. The proof that Ganon was in effect defeated.  
At the end of the day, all things considered – and Zelda’s heartache aside—without a doubt, he would be able to say: today had been such good day.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: As you can see, the Link in my fics is together with Ivee, not Zelda. It may not be conventional, but I wanted to write fiction – with sex – during Link’s quest, not after it. For that, I had to choose another pairing than Link/Zelda. However, in my main fic, later on, there will be some love scenes between Link and Zelda. So, if you’re interested, read more here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/59108518  
> There’s also another ‘insert fic’, which takes place earlier in the story, which you can read here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777727


End file.
